powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gung Ho!
Gung Ho! is the twenty-sixth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 1. This episode introduces the Super Putty Patrollers in earnest and is their only appearance (brief cameo aside, in the next episode). Synopsis Jason and Tommy struggle with working together to compete in the Team Ninja Finals. Naturally, Rita takes advantage of the problem and sends down her new Super Putty Patrollers. Plot Zack and Billy are helping Jason and Tommy train for the Team Ninja Finals, but the two trainees are not very cooperative with one another. Trini tells them that they need to "gung ho", or work together. Rita Repulsa plans on sending the Super Putty Patrollers to Angel Grove. As Tommy and Jason continue to struggle to fight in unison, Bulk and Skull show off their two trainees who have clearly mastered "gung ho". Rita and her goons create Super Putties in the monster machine. The Super Putties surprise Kimberly and Trini at a playground. When Trini is injured, Kimberly contacts the boys for help. The Putties prove to be too strong for the six and they teleport to the Command Center. Jason and Tommy go to locate new weapons while the other four keep the Putties under control. Jason and Tommy, each with one half of a map, have difficulty agreeing to work in perfect harmony to find the weapons. Along the way, they're confronted by the guardian of the weapons, the braciosaurs themed Zord Titanus. The two morph and recognize that both of them are necessary in fulfilling this mission. Green Ranger transfers his shield to Red Ranger, and Red Ranger hands over his Power Sword. While Green Ranger distracts Titanus, Red Ranger gets to the box containing the weapons - five Thunder Slingers. The two return to the other four just in time. The main five destroy the Super Putties with the Thunder Slingers. At the competition, Tommy and Jason win after utilizing "gung ho" against Bulk and Skull's duo. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) Notes *The regular Putty Patrollers do not make an appearance in this episode with thier more powerful counterparts taking thier place. *Zack leads the morph in this episode despite Jason and Tommy being present. The reason for this is becauise Jason was going after the Thunder Slingers with Tommy after them. *This episode is the only appearance of the Super Putties (in spite of Rita planning for them to return in the future), the final appearance of the Super Putty, and the only time Titanus attacks the Power Rangers. *The Thunder Slingers are never actually given a name in Power Rangers. The name originates from Zyuranger and is only used in PR by the fans to differntiate these weapons from other parts of the Mighty Morphin arsenal. *Footage from this episode was also used in Day of the Dumpster for when Finster makes the original Putties. *This episode marks the first time Tommy fights alongside the main 5 Rangers outside of a Zord battle. *Titanus makes his first appearance in this episode. His function in this episode was to protect the Thunder Slingers and to test Jason and Tommy's ability to work together. Zordon later confirms that it's an ally. It will be the final piece of Ultrazord. *In the original episode, the Frankentstein Zord fight happened right after the Putty battle and made the end of the villain plot significantly less anti-climactic. *The Thunder Slingers are used only once in the American series, but it's used three imes in the Japanese version. The whole reason they were only used once is mainly the fault of Toei. The first was in Zyuranger 29 which is adapted as this and Life's a Masquerade, the second time in Zyuranger 31 (which became "Island of Illusion-part II") against some Putties which they couldn't use due to the Zyuranger's very clearly being in the shot, and the only other time was Zyuranger 33 which was "Peace, Love and Woe" where they replaced it with Zyuranger stock footage of the Power Blaster. *Tommy loans Jason his shield, sans the arm bands, during the fight with Titanus. He would end up lending him both the Dragon Dagger and his Dragon Shield on a semi-permnant basis after the episode "The Green Candle." *First time that two Rangers clash with each other whilst not under the influence of a spell. Errors *When Jason opens the box that contains the Thunder Slingers, they clearly say Zyuranger. *Kimberly's and Trini's morphing sequences are out of order, as are Jason's and Tommy's. *The banner in the Youth Center during Tommy and Jason's training says "Team Ninja Finals" but the banner during the actual competition reads "Team Finals". *In Rita's palace, you can see Frankenstein Monster from the episode "Life's A Masquerade" in the background. **This error exists exists that episode borrowed from Part I of the four part Zyuranger story (which involved Mutitus),which becamee this episode despite "Gung Ho!" borrowing from Part II of the storyline. *That episode initially aired after "Life's a Masquerade", even though the latter was technically the beginning of the Super Putty Patrollers storyline. *Kimberly asks what the Rangers should do whilst Tommy and Jason went for the Thunder Slingers despite Alpha having said “Uh oh, the Super Putties are attacking the factory” literally two lines earlier. *After the Super Putties are destroyed, the cameras cut to a shot of the team holding the Thunder Slingers combined with the Blade Blasters. Just before that, the Rangers finished off the Putties with only the Thunder Slingers. **Also, Jason is suddenly standing with the others when in the previous shot he was still overlooking the fight with Tommy in an error that exists beause it came after the Zord fight used last episode. ***This is because, in Zyuranger, this shot came during the Dora Franke/Frankenstein's Monster fight after they destroyed his weapon with there being no such shot that exists in Zyuranger since they were immediately attacked by giant Dora Franke afterwards. *When Jason talked with Zordon before the competition he said he was glad they got away from Titanus and Zordon replied that Titanus was actually an ally. Titanus's name hadn't been mentioned before. If Zordon had told them after the battle, *it's strange that Zordon would only be telling the Rangers that Titanus was actually on their side after thier mission. *Why Zordon couldn't stop Titanus from attacking them is never explained. If he created a fully sentient Zord, then why would he either not be able to control it if it was turned evil or form a full alliance? *Seeing as Titanus attacked Tommy and Jason by himself, proving his sentience, why didn't he recognise Power Ranger suits? **Even if he thought Tommy was evil because the Green Ranger was thought of as a force of evil, why wouldn't he recognise the Red Ranger suit? *Tommy is shown with a Blade Blaster holstered instead of the Dragon Dagger immediately after morphing. Additionally, the holster is white like a standard Ranger costume instead of black. See Also (fight footage) (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode